A Night to Remember
by xdanishyy
Summary: Zack and Cody face terrible threat when taken from their home.
1. Summery

**Summery:**

-Based on the television show, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.-

Cody and Zack have just recently turned fourteen, and feel better then ever. There's a great big party hosted by London and Maddie, cake, even a little surprise for Zack! During the night of the party, Zack and Cody head down to the lobby for one more surprise planned by Esteban and Arwin.

When no one is to be found in the lobby, they trudge outside to see if they'd maybe planned a surprise present too big to fit through the doors… but when an unwanted visitor is visible through the night air, this may be the last Zack and Cody ever see of their beloved home, the Tipton.

When they are forced into a world different from their own, what in the world could save them now? Maybe the help of two old friends? You'll just have to read and find out. Probably rated upon the presentation of brief cursing and violence.


	2. Ch1: Beginning of a Regular Day, Right?

**Chapter One**

"**The Beginning of a Regular Day, Right?"**

"Zack! I can hear you snoring… and it's bugging me!" Thirteen-year-old Cody rolled over on his bed and sighed.

"Uh! Well, excuse me… I was just trying to get in my last thirteen snores in before or big party later. We don't turn fourteen until, about 12:30." Zack got out of bed and pointed to his small alarm clock. 7:23 am.

"Great… only like, what, five more hours until we feel more 'mature.'" Cody flipped up out of the bed and air-quoted the word 'mature.' He walked over to the door and slightly turned the knob before realizing their mother had a guest. He cracked it open and waved for Zack.

"What is it, Cody?" Zack whispered as he got up and rushed over.

"Look… someone's here. They don't look like anyone we know." Cody leaned in closer and put his ear to the door. There was a man stooped over a piece of paper that looked like a new song. But it couldn't be, no man just walks into a room and decides to read your lyrics.

"Maybe it's mom's friend or some-"

"Mom would never befriend someone like him. Something's up." Cody sighed and relived himself to see the man walk out of the hotel room. He watched Zack quickly get up and run to the window. Cody still watched his mom shuffle through the papers.

"It's probably nothing, Cody. Just some talent agent or something." Zack turned his head and walk over to where Cody was perched by the door.

"Right… nothing."

The morning went by as a regular morning. Zack and Cody rushed down to the candy counter shortly after getting ready for the long day ahead of them.

"Hey, Maddie! What's new in today's candy assortment?" Cody smiled and he plopped his chin onto the counter.

"You always have to use big words, don't you?" Zack laughed as he reached for a chocolate bar.

"Nothing much, really, guys… although we do have some new gum. Something like banana swirl. Taste's like feet, if you ask me." Maddie giggled and turned toward Cody. "What's up? You seem down."

"No, not really, just a little curious. There was a man in our room this morning, talking to mom… he didn't look-," Cody turned his head toward Zack and flashed him a peculiar look. "-normal."

"He did look pretty odd." Zack cracked his fingers and yawned. "It's okay though, because we have only about 3 hours left until we turn the big one-four."

"This is true. Okay, I guess I'll get over it. What's in the plan today?" Cody smiled and perked up.

"Can't tell you guys. Total secret." Maddie winked at the boys and turned around to grab a package of magazines.

"Aww! C'mon Mads… we can keep a secret." Zack frowned at himself. "Actually, _I_ can't. But Cody can!"

"Tell us Maddie! You know you want to." Cody smiled.

"Tell you what… stay here and I'll tell you later, okay." Maddie grimaced at them.

"Okay!" They both said at the same time. Cody looked at Zack and laughed. It always seemed to get Cody's attention.

"Right, stay here," Maddie repeated. She backed away while still talking. "Go stay there. Stay, stay. Okay, now, don't move!"

Zack and Cody stayed in one spot. Maddie quickly ran around the corner. Cody frowned at Zack who had an ear-to-ear smile on his face.

"You know we just got scammed, right?" Cody watched as Zack didn't move. He rolled his eyes, grabbed Zack's shirt, and hauled him up to the elevator.


End file.
